


That One Secret (Olivarry)

by Speedey_gonzales



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Oliver can’t seem to catch a break, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Team Arrow, Team Flash, flarrow, non-canon, secret relationship au, srsly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedey_gonzales/pseuds/Speedey_gonzales
Summary: There’s something that Barry Allen is hiding. Coincidentally, one Oliver Queen is hiding the same thing too...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135
Collections: Olivarry Bingo 2020





	That One Secret (Olivarry)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Just warning you about any errors :) It’s post-Flash, but I don’t know exactly where on the timeline it would fall. I just made the random meta up, and I have no clue about the science. It’s not beta-ed, cause we die like men.

At first they didn’t notice a thing. Barry was just smiling a lot more. That was normal. Barry was a bundle of happiness anyway. Sometimes he would just start laughing randomly at his phone, and when someone glanced at him, he would quickly stuff his phone in his pocket and act like it never happened. Or, he would make up some lame excuse and run off. This happened once while Team Flash was mulling around, bored, waiting for something to do. Barry and Cisco were in the cortex, and Caitlin was in the med bay. 

Cisco glanced at the Flash suit on the mannequin. 

“Barry, do you think I should change the color of the emblem on the suit?”

Barry didn’t respond as he was busy smiling at his phone. He giggled like a teenager. Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“Ok then.... How ‘bout I change the color of your suit to neon green?”

He glanced at Barry. Nothing. Caitlin glanced at Cisco, confused. Barry still had a wide grin on his face, still glued to his phone. It wasn’t Barry’s fault, really. Oliver had sent a particularly funny picture of the Arrow and the Flash.

**_Oliver:_ **

_[ insert picture of the Arrow sitting on top of the Flash, who was lying face flat on the ground ]_

**_Barry:_ **

_I‘m gonna beat ur ass up_

**_Oliver:_ **

_How about you come over now and we can see if u can?_

**_Barry:_ **

_Does this deal include some kissing?_

**_Oliver:_ **

_I would hope so_

Cisco cleared his throat. 

“Barry!”

“Huh, what?” 

He quickly glanced up and stashed his phone away. “I have to go check in with Joe at CCPD.”

He speeded away. It was at that moment that Joe walked in. Cisco turned around in his chair to face Caitlin. 

“Ummm, what just happened? Joe, wasn’t Barry supposed to be meeting with you?” 

Caitlin shrugged. Joe just looked confused.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That sort of occurrence was becoming increasingly more common. There was another thing that kept happening. The random disappearances.

Everyone was in the Cortex after a long day of fighting metas. Barry slipped out of the room quietly to go meet Oliver. No one realized he was gone. Cisco was happy about their victory. 

“Hey guys, wanna go out for drinks?”

When they arrived at the bar, Iris was the first to notice.

“Where’s Barry?” 

Cisco and Caitlin glanced at each other.

“We’ve noticed that Barry’s been acting... _differently_. He keeps running off to who knows where.”

“He seems happier, albeit rather glued to his phone,” Caitlin said thoughtfully. “Joe, is he seeing someone?”

Iris scoffed. “If he had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter, I’m sure he would have told me.”

Again, Joe looked confused.

Suddenly, she saw a streak of red and yellow lightning, and suddenly Barry was sitting next to her. 

“Where did you come from?”

“Oh, I umm just tripped over a cat while running. That’s why I’m late,” he said unconvincingly. He looked unsure of his own answer.

“Mhm. Totally.”

“Wait, you tripped over a cat? That I need to see,” Cisco chirped.

It was then that Iris knew that something was going on with Barry, and she was going to figure out what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These events seemed to be repeating themselves somewhat at Star City, in a certain Team Arrow. Oliver walked into the ‘Arrow Cave’ as everyone liked to call it. Thea, Felicity and Roy were staring at him in shock. 

“Oh my god. What is wrong with your face?” Thea asked, feigning concern.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s something really weird on it. Like this thing… with your mouth!”

“That’s-”

“It looks like it’s in the shape of a smile.”

“That’s cute, Thea.”

“So, the real question is why are you grinning like that, hmm?” Laurel asked with a smirk, tilting her head. Dig looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Oh it’s nothing.” Oliver said. Then he proceeded to give everyone a glare that said _MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS._ Truth be told, it wasn’t nothing. Barry had shown up unexpectedly at his apartment and they spent their evening cuddling and watching movies.

Team Arrow all gave each other knowing glances. Oliver was always on his phone. He was smiling a lot more. He would run ‘errands’ at odd hours. Something was going on with Oliver, and they were going to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither teams were able to figure out anything, until their next team up.

There was this meta running around Star City who had the power to blow any metal objects to pieces. Team Arrow decided that they needed a bit more help with this one.

The two teams gathered in the Foundry (aka the Arrow Cave!)

“A meta that can basically create a bomb out of any metal object? That’s awesome!!” Cisco exclaimed. 

Oliver glanced at him. “Cisco. He’s blowing my city up!”

Cisco paid no attention. “Ooo I got it! The Explodinator.”

Barry frowned. “That’s not your best work. How ‘bout Blow Job?” 

Cisco grumbled. “Barry, please no.”

Oliver looked at Barry and smiled, who grinned right back at him. Oliver threw an arm over Barry’s shoulder.

Dig and Thea narrowed their eyes, trying to understand what just happened. Laurel raised her eyebrows. Iris, who decided to tag along to spy on Barry, tilted her head.

Meanwhile, Cisco was still trying to figure out a name for the new meta. “Ignite… nah. Captain Flare! Meh.” He paused. “SHATTERSHOCK!” he yelled, shocking everyone. Caitlin dropped a pen. Roy seemed to jump 6 feet in the air.

“Umm guys. We still have a meta problem here. Oliver and Barry if you are done smiling like love struck teens, please come over here. N-not that I’m implying that you’re in love with each other or anything. That would be unexpected. N-no, I’m not saying its wrong, but-”

“Felicity, please,” Oliver put his hand to his forehead. Barry glanced at Oliver with an amused smile playing on his lips, his cheeks only the slightest bit red.

“Okay I’ll stop talking. No but we really do have a problem…”

Iris was leaning on a wall in the back listening to them talking about their meta issue.There wasn’t really much she could do to help. _Felicity did actually have a point._ Oliver and Barry seemed to be attached to each other. The small touches here and there. She knew Barry was bisexual. _But Oliver Queen?_ He was a playboy. He hung out with models. No way. It wasn’t possible. They were just friends.

On the opposite end of the room, Laurel and Thea were having the same kind of thoughts. 

“What’s up with Barry and Oliver?” Laurel asked softly.

“I know. I’ve never seen Ollie act like that with anyone other than you. Maybe Felicity too I guess.” Thea put her hands on her hips.

******

_After Shattershock was put in Iron Heights…_

Cisco walked into the foundry, his hands waving in celebration. “We did it!” Caitlin rolled her eyes.

“How about we celebrate with some Big Belly Burger?” Felicity suggested.

“Sure I’m down for it.” Roy grabbed Thea’s hand and they headed out the door.

“I have to skip. Need to clean my arrows.” Oliver said.

“I’ll stay here too then.” Barry quipped. “To give him company.”

“Okay then.” Diggle said, looking at the two of them with a knowing glance. He walked out and the rest allowed suit. Iris frowned. _Barry was always ready for food._ She followed the others anyway.

“So we’re alone,” Barry remarked.

“I know.” Oliver sat next to him, placed his hand on Barry’s cheek, and kissed him. Barry pushed him away suddenly.

“Ollie! The team only just left.” he exclaimed, locking his big brown doe eyes with Oliver’s blue ones.

“You’re adorable when you’re worried, you know that right?”

“I know.” Barry threw his arms around Oliver’s neck and kissed him. Oliver melted. He pushed Barry to the table, and kissed his jaw. He unbuttoned the speedster’s shirt and threw it to the side. Barry fumbled with Oliver’s, so the older man had to help him. That shirt was thrown in the air as well. Barry ran his fingers along Oliver’s chest and abs, grabbed him and shoved his lips onto the archer’s. Oliver ran his fingers through Barry’s soft brown hair, passionately kissing him. 

“AHHHHHH OMG! WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL IS GOING ON?” Felicity yelled as soon as she stepped into the room. 

Oliver and Barry stared at her in shock, not moving. Barry finally sputtered something out.

“F-Felicity! I thought you were at Big Belly Burger..” 

“I forgot something,” Felicity said, still staring at them. Oliver was frozen. He started to move away from Barry when another yell startled him.

“Felicity wh—OMG ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME! WHAT THE HECK BARRY?” Iris shouted as she stormed into the room.

This time it was Barry who was frozen. A small squeak escaped his lips. The only thing that was going through his head was _Iris is going to kill me._

“What’s going down here? I heard yelling—” Dig pause as he took in the scene. He put a hand to his forehead. “Really, man? In the Foundry?”

Oliver just sat down, head in hands. Barry had the sense to speed around and put his shirt on. 

“So am I going to get an explanation?” Iris asked sternly. By this time everyone had piled into the room, wondering what was going on and why Oliver was shirtless. 

Barry gulped and looked at the archer. “Ollie?”

“Go ahead, Bear. It was bound to come out anyway.”

“Umm so we’re dating.” He glanced around at everyone. Cisco’s eyes were wide. Roy and Thea were exchanging money. Caitlin was smiling. Laurel’s brows were raised. And Iris- Iris was smirking.

“Aha! I knew something was going on between you two. Barry you better give me the details.”

Barry laughed nervously. “Sure thing.” He then kissed Oliver on the lips. The girls all squealed. 

“I got it! FLARROW!” Cisco declared.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment if there are any issues.
> 
> 9/02/20: just came back to correct a couple things... this fic is so bad ;)


End file.
